Sailor Mini Mars
by sailormoon-fmafan
Summary: A very young girl who looks like Rei has appered. Who is she? Where has she come from? What is her purpose for being here? And why is it so important that the scouts protect her? Find out! Enjoy! C: srry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 when they first met

Chapter 1: The first meet

* * *

"Alright Rei see you tomorrow!!" one of Rei's school friends hollered from the schools front doors.

" OK Bye!!!!" Rei yelled back waving to one of her many school friends. Rei let out a sigh of relif knowing that her peaceful walk home would be the only break from work for the long day ahead of her. It was a Friday and Lita, Ami, Mina, Serena, and Rini were all going to the fun fall fair!! Of course Rei was happy that after her chores she would be heading to the fair with her friends, but their are times when you want to be alone. In this case this was Rei's only alone time.

"huh?" Rei asked herself as she turned around looking back from were she had just steped. "Thats weird I was sure I heard someone behind me." Rei continued to walk down the path leading her back home. Just a few minutes after she had started walking again she heard the sound of soft footsteps following her. Rei stopped and so did the footsteps. She kept walking and quickly turned around when the footsteps could be heard again.

"AH-HA NOW I'VE GOT!!!.......you?" Rei yelled turning around to find a little girl standing behind her. She had light purple hair that was pulled up in a ponytail her eyes the same color but just a tiny bit darker. The little girl let out a high pitched ep! backing away a couple steps. Her face full of fear. She put one of her thumbs into her mouth still backing away 2 or 3 steps before coming to a stop.

Rei sighed knowing that she was safe from any enemy coming by. She put her schoolbag down on the ground next to her. "I'm sorry, you just starteled me." Rei said kneeling down in a sweet voice. The girl didn't move or say anything, she just stood their sucking the tip of her thumb with that same facel expression of fear. Rei calmly stood up and walked toward the young girl. Rei got close enough to were she could pat her head.........but the little girl flinched steeping back into a pole. Thumb still in her mouth she glanced up at Rei with the cutest puppy-dog eyes ever.

" I'm real sorry sweety, I didn't mean to scare you." Rei said to her holding out her hand. The small girl looked at Rei's hand and looked away trying to figure out what she should do.

" It's alright you can trust me. I promise I won't hurt you." Rei tolled her with a smile.

The little girls eyes brightend in an instant. She run as fast as she could running into Rei. The little girl streached her arms around Rei far as her short arms could go giving Rei a great big hug!! Her tiny hands held a strong grip on Rei's school uniform. She dug her head into Rei's cheast. She whispered something to herself but Rei couldn't make out what it was.

" Oooooooohhh!" Rei gasped as she felt the little girl relax herself into Rei's body, letting out a deep, smooth, and calm sigh the young girl closed her eyes.

Rei slowly removed the child from her a couple minutes later, making sure she didn't start to cry when she pulled her away. The small girl stood strait in front of Rei looking right at her smiling.

" Alright kiddo, Wheres your Mommy and Daddy?" Rei asked with her sweet voice.

" ....Mommy!!...." The little girl repeated pointing at Rei.

Rei giggled. " OK then, Are you lost?"

No answer.

" Alright you little cutie!! How about I go drop you off at the police staition so you can hopefully find your real Mommy and Daddy? And i'll buy you a lollipop on the way. How does that sound to you?" Rei asked her. The girl smiled brightly giving Rei a thumbs up on the idea.

Rei let out a short laugh. " Ookie Dookie!! Lets go!!!" Rei yelled picking up her schoolbag while reaching to hold the little girls hand.

"....Ookie Dookie!...." She repeated cheerfully.

Rei laughed the whole way down to the police staition listening to the small girl cheering "Ookie Dookie!". They walked into the police staition and Rei set the girl on one of the chairs in the waiting area. She kneelt down face to face with her and said " Will you be a good girl and stay right here, Missy?" The small young girl nodded her head.

" Great, Then you can have this now." Rei said pulling a blue lolliepop out from her schoolbag. She quietly walked away to the front desk very quickly while the child was still engaged to the lollipop.

" Excuse me sir?" Rei asked the man at the front desk.

" Yes how can I help you?"

" I found a little girl following me home from school and I was just wondering if you would keep her here untill you find her parents?"

" Thats fine. Is the child here already?"

" Yes, Shes sitting in the waiting area."

" Alright I'll take care of her from here but before you leave I need you to fill out these forms and then your free to go."

" OK. Thank you sir." She said grabing a pen starting to fill out the forms.

When Rei was finnished she sneeked past the little girl quietly so she wouldn't start crying if she saw her leaving. Once far enough away from the police staition Rei continued on the walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2 formal surprizes

chapter two

* * *

Rei opened the sliding door to the temple she lived at. She nearly went through the roof when she turned her head to see the little girl from not to long ago standing in the entrieway.

"Rei! is that you?" Her grandfather yelled from the hallway. He seemed to be angry or at least thats what Rei thought.

"Yea its me grandpa!" She called back to him.

"Good! I need to talk with you young lady!" He said turning the corner, walking into the enrieway still upset.

"Grandpa have I done something wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"And why did you leave your little sister at the police staition!" Her grandfather snapped.

"LITTLE SISTER! GRANDPA HAVE YOU GONE NUTS I'M AN ONLY CHILD!"

"What! little sister! don't be silly Rei, this is your cousin Addie!"

"Addie?" Rei said looking at the little girl.

"Yes, and you are gong to be in charge of her while I train Chad and run the temple!"

"What about my chores?"

"Chad is taking over your chores!" Rei's grandpa said to her. "So starting now you are taking care of Addie! Good Luck!" Grandpa hollered to Rei walking away to continue his own work.

"Sooo..looks like we're stuck with each other for a while." Rei said kneeling so she could be face to face with Addie. Rei reached out to touch her head but she moved away. Addie follded her arms and lifted her head to the side, chin up and let out a "Humph!" with a sassy additude.

_wow shes just like me. _Rei thought_._

"Are you mad because I left you at the police staition?" Rei asked. Addie nodded with her head still up.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't remeber you I have lots of cousins and I forget sometimes. Will you forgive me?" Rei asked in the same sweet voice she had used when she first met her. Addie turned her head and unfollded her arms her body and expresion softend. She walked up to Rei slowly and hugged her with forgiveness.

Rei gently pulled her away. "Well we could go pick up my kimono from the dry cleaners and get you one on the way for the fun fair tonight! We have plenty of time to spare! What do you say?"

"...Kimono!..."

"Alright! Grandpa i'm taking Addie to get a kimono! Bye!"

"She's got a kimono!" Grandpa yelled.

"OK! We'll just go and pick up mine then!" Rei yelled back.

* * *

"Ah! Rei Hino! Let me guess you're here for your kimono!" Sonny hollered when rei walked in. (works at the drycleanrs and a friend of Rei's.)

"Once again you are correct!" Rei joked.

"Alright i'll get it from the store room."

"Thanks." Rei lifted up Miya and set her on the desk counter. "I don't want you messin' around now so stay here."

"...Around..."

Sonny soon arrived back at the desk with Rei's kimono, neatly covered with a plastic cover. "Here ya' go ma'am!" He announced.

"Well who's this little kid sitting on my counter!" He teased tickling Addie. Addie let out a high pitch scream giggling. Sonny turned back to Rei.

"So who's the kid?" He asked

"This is Addie my two year old, pain in the butt cousin."

"Sweet. So I assume your going to the fun fair?"

"Yea, I'm going with a group of my friends."

"Thats cool."

"Yea. Well I better go get ready then." Rei said putting Addie back on the ground.

"See ya' later then Rei! Bye!"

"Bye Sonny!"

"...Bye Bye Sonny!..." Addie chimed in.

Sonny and Rei laughed.

"Bye Bye Addie!" Sonny yelled waving as they walked out the door.

* * *

Rei started the bath water for her and Addie. Addie was playing with toothbrushes on the floor giggling and have a good time. Rei turned off the faucet and duncked her hand in to make sure it wasn't to hot or to cold. The water was perfect. She rushed out to the hall closet and got three towels. One for the floor, one for Addie, and one for herself. Rei grabbed Addie and lifted her so she stood up. Rei undressed and took out Addie's ponytail and put her in the tub.

BEEP-BEEP her communicator went off. Rei picked it up.

"Serena?"

"Rei what are you doing? you're gonna be late!" Serena scollded

"Something came up and I might be a little late."

"Come on! We where supposed to pick a spot to sit at and watch the parade!"

"Just pick one without me."

"Fine!" Serena yelled hanging up.

Rei rolled her eyes and got undressed. She got into the tub and put her head underwater so she could quickly get ready, quickly getting her hair full of shampo she rinsed all the soap suds out. Rei reached over to grab a bucket filling it up with water she soaked Addie's hair in water. It took a while for Rei to get the shampo in Addie's hair seeing as though the child kept on struggling with her. Once Rei got out she dryed Addie off but she turned away for one second and the next thing she new she was gone!

"ADDIE!" Rei yelled surprized that she had gone missing. She sturggled with her towel and wrapped the top part of it so it would hold itself in place, That way she didn't have to worry about holding her towel up while she ran off to find the trouble making 2 year old. She quickly slid the door open and ranoff down the hallway calling out to Addie.

"ADDIE ADDIE ADDIE!" Rei yelled still running around the temple searching for her. Rei spotted her running into the living room, She ran after her even faster her feet tiptoeing the floor she ran so fast.

"Gotcha!" Rei said wrapping her arms around Addie's waist and lifting her up into her arms. Addie screamed and kicked trying to get out of Rei's reach causing Rei's towel to slowly slip of her. She had kept her eyes tightly shut just to make sure she didn't get hit in the face by Addie but she finally calmed down. Rei opened her eyes and gasped Chad was in the room looking up at her from the floor he had been scubbing until he heard and saw the rucces. Reis cheeks grew red and hot from embarresment.

"C-Chad..." Rei said. She looked down and relized she was still in just a towel quickly looking up again she gasped.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Rei yelled running back to her room with Addie. Once she set foot in her room she slamed the door behind her trying to put her thoughts of what just happend behind her and quickly got dressed in her red kimono (see my profile picture to get better detail on what Rei's kimono looks like.) she put a single braid in her hair adding the final touch to her outfit.

"Alright Addie you've got your kimono on right? then i guess i should pull your hair up now." Rei said picking up Addie and setting her in her lap making sure she stayed intertained she gave her a cookie. Picking up her brush Rei started pulling her hair back in a ponytail like the one she had earlier but this time she left to strands of hair loose on each her right and left side. Rei reached for the scrunchie on the corner end of the table and use it to hold her ponytail in place she sighed when she had finally gotten both of them ready. It was time to go to the fun fair! Addie wore a lemonade yellow color kimono with light purple flowers inprinted on it and a white strap around it. Her skrunchie had heart and star shapped jewels at the end of them they matched the yellow and purple colors on her kimono and to complete the outfit were a pair of flip flops. (her hair is the same color as the purple on her kimono. if you want to know what exact colors i used lookup my deviantart page at .! my user name on deviantart is sailoroffirenwisdom = sailor of fire n wisdom.)

* * *

End of chapter 2!=3


End file.
